1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of agriculture and to assemblies for performing an agricultural operation, in particular crop processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Assemblies for performing agricultural operations, in particular crop processing, are generally known. Such operations often generate considerable amounts of noise. Additionally, due to the nature of these operations they may sometimes be carried out at inconvenient times such as early in the morning or late at night causing possible noise-nuisance. The invention aims at providing an alternative assembly which seeks to overcome the above mentioned problem.